The Trap Part 1
This is my 1st fanfic. It takes place 10 years after the last book. Enjoy. "Ebrithal?" Eragon groaned. "Ebrithal? Are you all right?" "Yes Moonstreak ." he looked over at his young Werecat student. The 1st werecat to ever join their ranks. He saw the gash on the boys head and felt the pain from his as well. The youngster only had his loincloth on his weapons and armor gone. Eragon too had lost his armor, sword, and tunic. "Have you seen anyone or heared anything?" he asked the clearly frightened boy "No Sir and Nightshadow won't talk to me either. I tried to break my chains but can't say the words of the ancient language." "We've been drugged just remember your training and you wil be okay." "Yes Ebrithal." Eragon thought back to when they were captured. It had been a normal day of training. He had taken the young rider while Saphira took the dragon. Upon finishing their lessons they went to the stream to bathe. Upon reaching the stream Eragon heared a cry for help . He hadn't heared the voice in nearly 10 years but recognized it to be his brother Murtagh. He drew his sword and along with the young Werecat who had now changed to his cat-like form rushed to the aide of Murtagh. That was the last thing he remembered. "How did we get here?" the werecat asked. "We must've been knocked out and-". He was cut off by the sound of a door opening. He looked to the far side of the room and saw a man enter. "Good you're both awake I would hate to have to torture only one of you." Eragon could feel Moonstreaks' fear. He tried to give a comforting glance but the werecat was too afraid to notice. "bring the werecat." At this two gaurds seized the young boy and dragged him out of the room. As soon as they were gone Eragon felt his body lower to the floor. "It must be controlled by magic." he said to himself. He was still chained but able to walk around a little. The cell wasn't too big but it was big enough to fit at least a 5 month old dragon into. In the distance he heared the crack of a whip followed by a scream. Then another and another . He counted each one 29, 30, 31 it kept going eventually the screams stopped but the beating wore on the lashes stopped at 90. He waited wondering if he had just listened to his students death. He began moving around the cell trying to find any weak spots in the wall or steel. Again he heared the boy scream. "Stay Strong Moonstreak." he said. After a few hours he found his binds being pulled back to the wall. Back in his original position the door opened the man entered followed by the two gaurds who were dragging the young boy behind them. They threw him to the stone floor. There was some hey covering the ground but not enough to give any give. The boy was in his cat form and was bleeding heavily from his back the silver line of fur down it was stained a dark crimson. His breathing was haggard. "What did you do to him?" Eragon demanded. "The same thing we're going to do to you." The gaurds seized Eragon who immediately began to fight. The man pulled a knife from his belt and brought it to Moonstreaks' throat. "RIDER!" he shouted Eragon turned as one gaurd lay bleeding from his head and nose the other dead of a broken neck. More gaurds ran in all armed. "Continue this and I kill him." Eragon surrendered he would have killed all of them if not for the blade at his students' throat. 8 of the gaurds seized him another 9 held swords to various areas of his body.They took him down a corridor to a much larger room. There was a stone slab with shakles in the center of it. He was thrust onto it stomach first his hands were chained above his head, bringing the skin on his back tight. "Are we ready?" that's when Eragon noticed it. He hadn't before because his cell was dark but here in the light he could see. This was no man but a Shade. CHAPTER 2 Saphira searched frantically for her rider. He hadn't returned to the hut they shared nor had Moonstreak returned to his. "Where are you Eragon?" she called out with her mind. No awnser she continued searching fearihg that elf hunters had captured and tortured him again. It had only happened once when they 1st arrived Eragon and a young elven student went missing during a hike. When they were found the next day Eragon was bound to a tree lashes all over his back the same with the student both recovered and Eragon swore to warn Saphira if he was in danger in the future. And he had up until that day the whole academy was looking for them and Saphira was greatfull for that. Saphira searched the river where Eragon last contacted her she could smell blood nearby. She followed the scent hoping that she would find Eragon or at the very least Moonstreak. She reached out to them with her mind but found no answer. The scent was stronger now. There was Eragons' scent and Moonstreaks' but someone elses was there too. Someone familiar. She rounded a few more trees and saw him badly injured but alive. "Murtagh!" She rushed to his side he'd been whipped and stabbed but none of his wounds seemed fatal. His eyes slowly fluttered open. "Saphira" "Is-i is it really you?" "It is" she replied "Who did this to you? Where's Thorn? Are you alone?" "The Urgals Near the Hadaracs' edge, they attacked Thorn and I while we camped." Murtagh suddenly began feeling stronger as he realized Saphira was giving him strength. He nodded his thanks then continued . "I-I don't know where Thorn went, but if it wasn't for him I'd be dead. We were coming to find you and Eragon." "Why?" she asked. Murtagh began to lose conciousness. Saphira had to know. "Did you see Eragon or a young male werecat cub? They have been missing for 10 hours now." Murtagh nodded. "The werecat. He was battling an enemy I couldn't see. Then he fell. There was a loud boom and a flash and then he was go-" Murtagh lost conciousness. "Hang on Murtagh. I will find help." With that she flew into the air roaring as loud as she could. Signalling to everyone nearby she had found something. Eragon winced as the shade brought the whip across his back again. He had let out an involuntary groan. The shade cruelly laughed at this. "You're much stronger then that little whelp I had in here earlier." Eragons' mind flashed to his badly injured student. "He passed out after an hour." Eragon had been in his session much longer nearly four hours and not a single question had been asked of him during this time.